Previous methods of making the electrical connection between the conductors of two adjoining busway sections have employed a bolt or bolts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,854 issued May 21, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,177 issued Apr. 11, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,924 issued Apr. 27, 1965 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,646 issued Jun. 9, 1981. Other methods of connecting busway conductors have employed only springs to provide the clamping force required for electrical connection.